Of Otaku's, Hermits and Hetalia units
by Catsoniate
Summary: Hero Lucas is an Otaku living in London. Lillian (Lily) Violet is a Hermit also living in London. They are room mates yet complete opposites. With all the insane and idiotic things that Hero does Lily isn't that surprised when Hero orders Hetalia units from a pop up add. But what did surprise her was when they actually arrived. (On Hiatus until a later date.)
1. Ordering units and meeting Russia

A/N: Hey this is TheLionIncident but you can all call me Emily cause I said so. This is my first story and I'm not good at spelling or usage of the different type of words for words that sound the same but are spelt differently so sorry for that. I will try to make the chapters as long as possible but I can't promise when I will upload them because I need inspiration for it. I based Hero of my personality but with a different appearance, And Lily is just a character I made up. I will put all translations at, the end. Anyway on with the story ^w^.

(^w^)#(^w^)

No one's P.O.V

Hero and her best friend and room mate Lily sat in Hero's living room. Lily was watching TV while Hero was doing... _Something _on her laptop while giggling. "Hero what are you doing?" Lily asked suspiciously. The last time Hero had been giggling while on her laptop a few days later while Hero was out several plushes from Hero's favourite anime had arrived, along with several big llama plushes and Lily didn't know how she paid for them so she was suspicious.

Little did Lily know that when Hero had made herself a account the minute she turned 18 and had been looking at Hetalia merchandise to buy herself. She had been browsing the internet and, a pop up add had appeared saying

'**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE WON FREE HETALIA UNITS CLICK HEAR TO CONFIRM YOU WINNINGS!' **And Hero being the idiot that she was clicked on the pop up add and it then read **'THANK YOU YOUR FIRST UNIT WILL ARIVE IN ONE OR TWO BUSINESS DAYS'**.

Deciding to tell Lily, Hero said "Heyyyy Lily..." "What?" Lily asked. "You know when you asked what I was doing? Well I ordered some FREE Hetalia units. They should be arriving in a few days" She smiled as she said this and turned back to her laptop ignoring Lily's shocked look that she could be so stupid as to click on something that would give her laptop a virus.

"Hero you wig wearing freak! That is obviously just going to give you laptop a virus why would you click on it?!" Lily asked her friend. Hero turned to her stared at her for a few seconds before giving her a closed eye smile and saying "It was free Lily... It was free" Lily face palmed and lied, down on the sofa needing to sleep. Her friend could be really stupid sometimes.

(^w^)#(^w^)

The next day Lily and Hero where out shopping in town getting food and in Hero's case a new wig. They started walking home and Hero suddenly remembered that her Hetalia units would be arriving today so she grabbed Lily's wrist and started dragging her back to there house. "Hero why are you pulling me?!" Lily asked/Yelled at Hero as Hero started running. "My Hetalia units might arrive and I want to be there when they do!" Hero yelled as she pulled Lily faster.

Lily sighed she knew she had to tell Hero that there where no Hetalia units coming to there house. "Hero I'm your best friend and as your best friend it is my duty to tell you that there are no Hetal-" Lily was cut of when Hero yelled "YAY there hear!" And ran towards a truck that had 'Anime Units INC' On the side. Hero ran up to the guy who looked at her and asked "Hello my name is Alex, are you... Miss Hero Angela Lucas? Because I have her first Hetal-" Hero jumped him and started chanting "Gimme, gimme gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme them NOOOWWWWWW!" Alex pushed her away from him and thrust a electronic signer at her. "Sign this and you can have it!" Obviously Alex was freaked out by Hero. But that didn't last for long because Hero grabbed the signer and signed her name quickly.

Alex quickly wheeled a box that the unit and ran out of the room got into the truck and drove away. Hero ran inside and looked over the box that Lily now realised had three long chains wrapped around it. "Why are there chains around the box?" Hero shrugged and pulled what looked like a manual of the box. "Ohhhh its Russia. He was the one I wanted the most" Hero then hugged the box and sighed dreamily. "Wait isn't Russia the most dangerous? You said he was the most dangerous!" Lily yelled at Hero suddenly fearing for her life. "Well yeah but that's because no on understands him" Hero then started skimming through the manual.

**Removal of you IVAN BRAGINSKI unit from packaging:**

**This may prove as an difficult task if you IVAN BRAGINSKI unit is moved incorrectly, or awakened in the wrong manner. For your safety, we have provided a list of safe ways in which to wake your unit.**

**1\. Stand next to the box and yell, "Brother" At the top of your lungs. You will hear sobbing from the box, and you can unlock and unchain it and open it to let a frightened IVAN BRAGINSKI out. He will react warmly once he realizes you are not a NATALIYA ARLOVSKAYA unit.**

**2\. Undo the chains on the box and stand very far away, preferable at a distance from which you have to use a microphone in order to shout "The _American _Armstrong walked on the moon!" You can also yell, "I'm AWESOME!" Both actions will make your IVAN BRAGINSKI unit hostile, though the second phrase might make your unit a bit horny; consequently he may go off in search of a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit before you can reprogram him. **

**3\. Cook Chinese food, preferably one with a strong odour, and leave a plate of it next to the box before standing far away. Be warned, the lid may fly off and hit you if you are to close. This will make you IVAN BRAGINSKI unit leave in search of a YAO WANG unit unless you reprogram him quickly enough.**

**4\. Play the Lithuanian, Estonian or Latvian national anthems and stand far away, preferably behind a barrier of some sort. This will make your unit violent an he will go find a TORIS LORINAITIS unit unless you can reprogram him quickly enough.**

**5\. If you think you can manage, then just open the lid of the box and reprogram him directly. Be warned, because IVAN BRAGINSKI unit is notorious for waking up in the middle of reprogramming, and if he does he will immediately tun hostile.**

(^w^)#(^w^)

Hero though for a moment before saying "Okay the first option seems safest but I need to go change out of my Belarus cosplay so I don't scare him to much" She walked up the stairs and out of Lily's sight.

(^w^)#(^w^)

Hero's P.O.V

After I got changed out of my Belarus cosplay I took of my wig that looked like Belarus' hair and put it away with the others. I had really short hair shorter then most boys actually, because I liked to change it every day so I kept it short so I could wear different wigs. I pulled one that was multi coloured pigtails and put on some fake glasses to complete it.

I skipped down stairs and back to Ivan's box. I saw that Lily was not hear and was probably sleeping but quickly turned my attention back to Ivan's box. I dragged my nails down the box and whispered just loud enough for him to hear in my best 'Belarus voice' "Big brother, big brother. Marry me big brother" I heard sobbing from the box so I opened it and said to Ivan "Hi I'm sorry if I scared you but I needed to wake you up" I stepped back as he walked out of the box. "привет my name is Ivan Braginski" I smiled and said "Hi my name is Hero Angela Lucas. Oh and the girl in the other room is my friend Lillian Elizabeth Violet but she doesn't like to be called that so everyone calls her Lily"

I smiled at Russia as he looked at me strangely. "You are dressed very strangely Да" I looked down at my clothes and said "I guess they could be considered strange" I was wearing a Black tutu over my rainbow leggings and a Black top with rainbow sleeves and I was wearing Black converse to go with. "This may be strange for you but its normal for me so you better get used to it" He nodded smiling and I took his hand and lead him into the living room.

I pointed at Lily who was sleeping on the sofa and said "That's Lily she can be grumpy more then not but she wouldn't hurt someone unless she thought it was necessary... Or she thought it would be funny" Ivan nodded and asked "Do you have vodka? Vodka is Russian fuel" I nodded and said there should be some in the box in the hall" He nodded and walked back to the hall for his vodka.

I walked up to Lily and slapped her on the head. "Lily I woke up Russia. And its bad for you to sleep on the sofa" Lily woke up and said "Hero are you crazy its-" She checked her watch "Oh its only 04:50 never mind what do you want?". I smiled at Lily and said "Well like you said its 04:50. We only have 10 minutes until tea we need to make food!" Lily obviously got annoyed. "Hero its _your_ turn to cook" My eyes widened as a 'Ohhhhhh' sound came out of my mouth. I walked into the kitchen and started making spaghetti... And then the door bell rung.

(^w^)#(^w^)

A/N: Thank you for reading my story I will continue as soon as possible. Thank you and goodbye (-w-).

**Translations**

**привет: Russian: Hello.**

**Да: Russian: Yes.**


	2. Meeting Italy and making Pasta

A/N: Hey guys I know I didn't upload the first chapter that long ago but I got a review asking to update and seen as though my first ever review was positive I found new inspiration. So I'm gonna try my best with this. ON WITH THE STORY (~_^).

(^w^)#(^w^)

Russia's P.O.V

I had just finished my first bottle of Vodka when I heard the door bell ring. I put down the empty bottle and walked over to the door opening it to see a young man wearing a pale Blue uniform (A/N: I probably should have mentioned that's the colour of Alex's uniform). "привет comrade can I help you?" The man at the door started shaking when he saw me. "Y-yes is m-miss Lucas home? I h-have another unit f-for her it j-just arrived s-so I have to give it to her" He said stuttering almost as bad as Latvia. "Да she is in. Wait hear while I get her" He nodded shakily.

I turned around to go, get Hero but I had no need because when I tuned around she was already there. "Hi Alex" She said waving to the still shaking man. "You have another unit for me?" The man, Alex nodded and before he could say anything she had practically threw herself at him chanting "Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme it NOWWWWW" It was very funny to watch Alex scream and push her away before handing her an electronic signer.

Hero signed her name and Alex wheeled in the large crate and left quickly. "Hmmm lets see who we have... Ohhhh we have Ita-Chan YAY!" She yelled startling me. I did not expect her mood to change so suddenly I was starting to wonder if she was bipolar. Hero dragged the box into the living room to which we heard "Ve~ Its-a dark and scary in hear" After hearing Italy say that Hero turned to the box and started pulling at the edge to which came of and Italy ran out and hugged her.

"Ve~ Thank-a you bella ragazza you-a saved me from the scary box grazie" Hero hugged him back and said "That's fine Ita-Chan do you want to help me make pasta?" "SI!" They ran of to the kitchen together and Lily picked up the manual that had fallen on the floor it read

**Removal of your FELICIANO VARGAS Unit from Packaging  
Your unit is a wonderfully amiable one, and it is quite hard to wake him in a way that will make him hate you. To avoid streams of tears soaking into your carpet, however, we have enclosed the following list of fail-safe ways to turn on your unit.**

**Cook a plate of pasta and set it next to the box. If you are worried that you will burn the pasta, simply drag your box into the kitchen and start boiling water. Your unit will start trying to punch his way out, but have no fear - he will stop within the second and start crying that the box is very hard. It is safe to undo the top; he will jump into your arms if you are male, and hug you tightly if you are female, in thanks for saving him from "the scary box"; when he lets go, you can reprogram him if desired.**

**Bring in either a LUDWIG KALTHERZIG, LOVINO VARGAS, or AUGUSTUS VARGAS unit, and have them call your FELICIANO VARGAS unit's name loud enough to hear across the street. Though he will have a positive reaction to the last choice, your unit will shake in fear at the last two - but he's cute when he's scared, so that's okay. When he calms down, you can reprogram him.**

**Open the box and tug his curl. He will jerk up and start shaking, at which time you can reprogram him. Be warned, nearby LOVINO VARGAS units might come barging in and threatening to kill you for violating their brother.**

"Ohhhh making pasta wake's him up... I guess that's what's for tea then" I stood there as she looked me over and stood up with a sigh. "Well come on I might as well show you, your room"

(^w^)#(^w^)

Lily's P.O.V

I walked up the stairs looking over my shoulder to make sure Russia was following me. When I was sure he was I said"Okay just ignore the room that has Sunflowers painted on the walls and the room that's Black because those are Hero and my room... And of limits" I walked over to a spare room that we have and push the door open. The room was a pale faded yellow because this was Hero's house before her brother moved out and her mum died. And it was once her room.

"Hear this can be your, room its pretty small but its big enough for you" Russia nodded seemingly in awe of the room despite it being small and a bit dusty. "Well I'm gonna go down stairs so... Just come down if you need something I guess" I walked out of the small room and down stairs to hear laughing. Being curious I walked into the kitchen to see Hero and Italy making spaghetti together laughing.

"Hero what's so funny?" I asked the smaller girl. "Oh Lily I was just about to get you and Ivan cause tea is ready. Ohhhh and Lily meet Ita-Chan. Ita-Chan this is my friend Lillian but she likes being called Lily more so we call her Lily" Italy turned to me and said "Ciao bella ragazza. My-a name is Feliciano Vargas but you-a can call me Italy if you want to" I nodded and Hero then said "Oh by the way can you tell Ivan to come to the dinning room?"

Yeah unlike a lot of houses our kitchen was to small to eat in so we had a dinning room instead. "Yeah sure..." I looked at the kitchen which was a mess "You better clean up that nasty mess" Okay yes I am a bit OCD. I walked upstairs again and into Russia's room. He had put away all his stuff and was admiring a picture of a sunflower that Hero had painted when she was little.

"Umm Russia its time for tea you need to come to the dinning room okay?" He stood up and turned to me "Да, alright comrade" He followed me out of his room and followed me down stairs and into the dinning room. I saw Feli and Hero putting pasta down on the table. Hero turned to me and Russia and ran up to Russia hugging him.

(^w^)#(^w^)

Hero's P.O.V

I turned around when I heard Lily and Ivan walk into the dinning room. I smiled and ran up to Ivan hugging him, he was so huggable. Ivan froze obviously not used to hugs but after a few seconds hugged me back it felt nice... And painful. "Ivan I don't mean to complain but your crushing my insides... And I kind of need them" He let go of me and I put a hand on my chest and the other on my stomach breathing in deeply.

"Thanks for letting go now, we can have the pasta that Feli and I made" We all sat down at the dinning room table and started eating.

(^w^)#Time skip 10 minutes#(^w^)

As I finished eating along with Ivan and Ita-Chan I said "We need to go shopping tomorrow" Making Ivan and Ita-Chan stare at me and Lily almost choke on the rest of her pasta she always was a really slow eater. "What do you mean we need to go shopping tomorrow?!" Lily asked/yelled at me. "Well Ivan and Ita-Chan can't walk around in there military uniforms forever so we need to get normal clothes for them" I said smiling.

Lily sighed, finished her pasta and said "Fine we can go shopping tomorrow but I'm not going to enjoy this" She then got everyone's plates and went into the kitchen because it was her turn to wash up. "Thank you Lillian-San!" I called after her and she yelled to me "Don't call me that baka!" To which I giggled. I turned to Ivan and Ita-Chan and said "Okay so Lily showed to your room right Ivan?" He nodded.

"Okay so come on Ita-Chan I'll show you your room"He nodded and I turned to Ivan "Goodnight Ivan I hope you sleep well" I then grabbed Ita-Chan's hand and, pulled him up the stairs. I stood on the landing and pointed to my room. "Okay that's my room I don't care if you go in but at least tell me that you are first" I then pointed to Lily's room.

"That's Lily's room don't go in there unless you want to be castrated with a crowbar... Because she has a crowbar" Ita-Chan began to shake so I patted him on the shoulder. I opened the door to my old room and looked in yep Ivan's room. "Okay Ita-Chan Lily gave Ivan this room so I probably don't have to tell you not to go in there without permission" Ita-Chan nodded fearfully until I pulled him to my older brother's room.

"And that makes this your room Ita-Chan" The room was slightly bigger then Ivan's room and was pale Blue in colour. "Ohhhh grazie bella this-a room is so pretty" I nodded and said "Yeah it was my big brothers room but now its yours" I yawned then. "Well I'm very sleepy now Ita-Chan so if you need help with getting your things into you room just ask Lily I'm sure she'll help you. But I'm tired so I'm gonna go sleep. Night night" I walked to my room and got into my Black pyjamas and took of my wig I then got under my covers and fell asleep.

(^w^)#(^w^)

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading I appreciate it and I will update as soon as I can. Please review and if you have any ideas I will be happy to hear them. It doesn't mean I'll use them but I will I think there really good. Any way thanks and bye (~_^)

**Translations**

**привет: Russian: Hello.**

**Да: Russian: Yes.**

**Bella ragazza: Italian: Beautiful girl.**


	3. England, France and Animals oh my

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and if not then whatever. They go shopping for clothes in this chapter lets see what they get up to.

(^w^)#(^w^)

Lily's P.O.V

It was around seven in the morning yet I for some reason felt like someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and screamed loudly. Hero was sitting in front of me staring at me in the eyes not blinking and to make it worse she was wearing her demon eye contacts. "Holy mother of hell Hero don't do that to people!" She backed away giggling and said "But Lily-Chan we're going shopping today" I rubbed my eyes that where really hurting probably because I forgot to take out my contacts again last night.

"Okay just leave me to get dressed and uhh... Can you get me, my eye drops?" She giggled and nodded walking away only to come back with my eye drops and glasses. "What's with the glasses?" I asked I never wore them I only had them encase I ran out of contacts because I couldn't see a thing without. "Oh well while I was getting your eye drops I noticed that you have no contact left and I know you can't see without them" I sighed then made the 'gimme' motion with my hand and she past them to me.

After I had put them on and gotten dressed into a plain Black long sleeved t-shirt and Black jeans I walked down stairs to get breakfast. I was more or less a zombie when I got up before Eleven o'clock. I blamed the fact that I was a hermit who after interacting with people needed a four hour nap before functioning again. And seen as though I lived with a hyper otaku/weabu with stalker like tendency's I slept more then the average person and maybe more then your average hobo.

I walked into the living room and was immediately forced into a hug with Italy. "Ve~ Good morning bella. How are you toda-" Italy froze when he looked up at me because I was glaring at him. Italy screamed and ran to yelling Hero "Ve~ Hero, Lily is being very scary!" Hero laughed and patted him on the head. And stood up facing everyone and yelled "Okay! We are going shopping for clothes and other necessity's... Mainly clothes! Now when we get there we will split into groups of tw-"

Hero was cut of by a knock on the door and she made a sound like an angry tiger as she went to answer it, while I went to the kitchen to make coffee.

(^w^)#(^w^)

Hero's P.O.V

I walked to the door making my angry tiger sound as Lily calls it. I swing the door open like a badass and saw Alex about to knock again. "Oooo hi Alex more unit's but I got one last night" I said all anger forgotten. "Yeah but when a new unit comes in then we have to give it to you sorry" Alex said shrugging. I smiled as he wheeled in two boxes and passed me the signer. I signed my name but before he could leave I asked "Hey Alex how many units am I going to get?"

Alex turned around and said "Six more after these two" And walked away. I turned back to the boxes and pushed each one into the living room. "Oh god who do you have now?!" Lily asked obviously annoyed. I shrugged and checked the manuals. "Oh its England and France" I looked at the manuals again and checked what I would have to do to wake them up.

**Removal of your ARTHUR KIRKLAND Unit from Packaging**

**Awakening your ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit is generally quite simple, but if he was jostled during shipment it could be harder. We have provided this list of failsafe ways to wake your unit, jostled or not, which will not result in you missing any body parts at the end. Your unit tends to make a lot more assumptions than he should, which might result in some terrifying moments while getting him up, but don't worry - he won't really hurt you, unless you're a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit.  
**

**1\. Set a plate of hamburgers next to the box, preferably with a fan to force the aroma towards the box with. Momentarily, your unit will shout at you to get the food out of his face before kicking his way out of the box unless you move the food within two seconds. It is advised to stand a few metres away to avoid being stabbed with bits of the box. Once he realizes that you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize for his "ghastly behaviour" and introduce himself, and you are free to reprogram him then.**

**2\. Play either "Saving Grace" or "The Star-Spangled Banner" as loudly as you can. If you play the first song, your unit will hum or sing to it in his box and it is safe to remove the lid; if you play the second, your unit will shout at you to "turn that damn racket down" and again claw his way out of the box if you do not stop the music. Again, once he notes that you are not in fact an ALFRED F. JONES, he will apologize and be perfectly cordial towards you, allowing you to reprogram him.**

**3\. Clink two glass alcohol bottles - preferably scotch or whiskey - together, in earshot of the box, but not too close lest you be hit by flying bits of wood as your unit scrambles for them. As soon as ARTHUR KIRKLAND has gotten out of the box, he will thank you for the alcohol and chug it; while he does so, you can reprogram him.**

**4\. Cook an aromatic Spanish or French dish and set it down near the box. Your unit will laugh, start to punch his way through the box and ask in an evil tone whether you want to get your ass kicked again. When he sees that you are neither an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO nor FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit, he will ask you to excuse his behaviour.**

**5\. If you are certain that shipping went perfectly, you can just open the box and hope he doesn't reach out and try to kill you for waking him up incorrectly.**

**Removal of your FRANCIS BONNEFOIS from Packaging:**

**FRANCIS BONNEFOIS is one of our milder, more cultured units, which means that he is less likely to hulk smash you if you wake him up improperly. However, there is still the danger of him acting violently passionate if you wake him up improperly. If you would like to keep your virtue for a little longer, here are some easy ways to wake your unit up without damage to your reproductive organs.**

**1\. Play 'La Marseillaise'. If you speak French, sing it yourself. Francis will start cheering and singing along - while he's distracted, reprogram him.**

**2\. Cook French food. Make sure you cook it well, or he will throw the platter on the floor and accuse you of giving him shit, although you'll have the chance to reprogram him either way.**

**Play Johnny Hallyday. Francis will respond positively, although he might have a tendency to start dancing. And if you're really unlucky, he'll drag you along. If you don't have Johnny Hallyday, play Edith Piaf. And if you don't have Edith Piaf or Johnny Hallyday, Yelle will do. Warning if you do play Yelle: Francis may start dancing Techtonic, and you might want to avoid having elbows in your face.**

**4\. Play a porno, loudly (but not loud enough to scar the neighbors). Francis will burst out of his box and start watching it, and you can program him while he's busy fapping. Warning: this move is recommended only for people who can move extremely fast, because if you're not able to reprogram him enough you might end up losing your virtue after all.**

After looking at the manuals I just decided to open France first. "Okay then let me do this!" I yelled making Ivan and Ita-Chan jump and Lily just look annoyed. I pulled out my phone and downloaded La Marseillaise the internet but before I started playing it I ran the the kitchen a got a spoon... For protection. I then started playing La Marseillaise holding my phone to the box. While it was playing I heard singing coming from the box.

I opened the box and yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP! There shall be no singing in this house unless it is in a language I know!" France looked at me in shock but soon smiled and said "Bonjour Mon Chère I am Francis Bonnefoy it is a pleasure to meet you" He kissed my hand so I pushed my spoon in his face "Back away I have a spoon!" I yelled in threat... Which probably just looked ridiculous. He laughed and said "Oh mon amie you are very funny even with your ridiculous accent"

This made me go into a rage so I jabbed him with my spoon. "I happen to like my accent so shut your bloody trap cause I said so!" He started trying to block my attack in which he screamed. I only stopped when I head laughing from the second box. "Ahhhh Lily the box is laughing its possessed!" I screamed and hid behind Ivan clinging to him"

Lily sighed and opened the other box and I saw England laughing and she gave me a look. "Oh... Yeah I knew that... I wanted to see if you did... Yeah that's it" I said in which she scoffed and sat back down. "What where you so scared of Frog?" England asked smirking at France who glared back at him. "I will have you know Black sheep of Europe that the little girl-" Before he could say anymore I stomped on his foot cutting him off.

I jumped in front of France who was clutching his foot in pain. "Hi my name is Hero its nice to meet you" I stuck out my hand for him to shake but I pulled it back too quickly. And turned back to everyone. "Okay like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted! We are going shopping that means all off us so France get you ass of the ground and listen" France was off the ground insistently and I smirked feeling powerful.

"Okay so we are going to split into groups of three! Ivan you shall come with me and Ita-Chan! Lily you go with Francy pants and Caterpillars make sure they down fight!... And make sure they don't spend much" I said pulling out my army cameo hat and putting it on over my long Black wig. "Failure to do so shall be met with a spoon jab!" Lily and Ita-Chan saluted me and said "Sir yes sir" I tossed Lily a plastic bag of money and grabbed Ita-Chan and Ivan pushing them out the door. "Come one, move, move, move, move!" I yelled and Lily pushed the others out the door.

England started struggling against Lily and said "Wait we don't even know you two!" That made me stop and turn to him. "Fine I'm Hero that's Lily, he's Feliciano that's Ivan and he's Francis. We all know each other now? Good cause I don't plan on wasting my day shopping with all of you so hurry up!" Well all run to Lily's van and get in. "Drive Lily drive!" She started to drive quickly in direction of the shopping centre.

"Ahhhh slow down you drive like a maniac!" England yelled so Lily started to drive at a slower more reasonable speed... That is until I pressed my foot onto the acceleration and we started going faster then before and I turn back to England grabbing his shirt and pulled him closer. "Listen Caterpillars I don't like shopping that much and I am not going to spend more time there then necessary understood?" He nodded scared and I turned back around to Lily smiling.

When we arrived at the shopping centre we all jumped out and me and Lily pushed everyone out and ran into the shopping centre. "Okay Lily you go left I'll go right we meet at the pet shop over there!" I said and pointed to the pet shop across from them. Me and Lily then grabbed our 'selected by me' partners and ran of.

(^w^)#(^w^)

Lily's P.O.V

I walked in the middle of France and England who where bickering. "Listen Frog I am not the Black sheep of Europe and you don't have a right to say so!" England yelled to which France resorted with "Oui you are Angleterre you are the only one who will deny it!" after this conversation turning into a yelling match I grabbed there heads and slammed them together making sure to hurt them. "Listen you too Hero left me in charge of you so if you keep fighting I have been authorised to hurt you"

Then nodded rubbing there heads so I grabbed there hands and pulled them along. "Good so come on children we're going to go in to primark and your are going to by cheep clothes so that Hero doesn't throw a fit at me for spending it all" I heard France complain and so twisted his hand. "No complaining!" I yelled and dragged them into primark. I walked around with them for ten minutes and so far it had gone alright they had both picked out clothes and had kept the fighting to the minim.

But only a few minutes later I felt something touch my ass so I turned around and saw Francis who I slapped. "Ah Mon Chère you are so cruel to me" He said dramatically then smirked pervertedly. I slapped him again and walked away huffing. After our almost perfect shopping experience I walked back to the pet shop while holding there hands like children and saw Italy and Russia standing outside looking a little worse for wear.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" I asked raising an eyebrow curiously and Russia and Italy sighed tiredly. "Well we will just say that your small fried is surprisingly strong and fast. She pulled us around everywhere. She only stopped when we had to choose clothes and buy them" He said smiling "Then she ran inside the pet shop so we have gotten a brake from running"

He added and as soon as he had finished talking Hero ran out of the pet shop with a big fluffy cat* in her arms. "Hero what the fuck are you doing with a cat?" I asked glaring at her. "Lily no one wanted him, he was so lonely so I bought him so he can come live with us" I glared at Hero of course she would be the one to buy an animal. "Hero we can't keep a cat. We can't afford it" I said hoping she wouldn't start begging. "But Lily I can. I have a job I can afford to keep him. Come on say no to this face" She said and shoved the cat in my face.

I glared at her from behind the cat. "Hero you know I'm more of a dog person" I said hoping to change her mind. "Oh I know that's why I also bought a dog" I should have known. And just as she said a Germany shepherd puppy came running out of the pet shop and came up to me. "Hero I love you but sometimes you are the Stupidest person I have ever met" She smiled at me happily "Thank you" She said "THIS ISN'T SOMTHING TO BE PROUD OF!" I yelled at her loudly and glared at her as she smiled and put a lead on the puppy walking away with them.

I sighed knowing that I wouldn't win against her so I just grabbed France and England's hands and pulled them along Russia and Italy following behind us to the car. When we had all got into the car and I was driving home with a puppy licking my face and an extremely hyper puffball in the seat next to me... I'm talking about Hero not the cat. Needless to say I was looking forward to sleeping for ten hours when I get home.

(^w^)#(^w^)

A/N: This was shit... I am so sorry for the crap that you all just read please forgive me I'll try and make the next chapter more interesting I promise. Anyway sorry this one took a while I have writers block and finished this quickly (Which is why its shit).


	4. The naming ceremony

(A/N: Hey everyone sorry for not updating in a while but I've been busy and I've had writers block. But hear comes the next chapter).

_Lily's P.O.V_

As I drove back to Hero's house I could practically feel my blood boiling. With France and England arguing in the back, Italy crying as Russia continuously asked him to 'become one', and Hero's STUPID animals continued to lick and paw at me, while Hero laughed her ass of, I was ready to start screaming.

Luckily we arrived back home before that could happen.

Once Hero and everyone else was inside I walked upstairs that is until Hero pulled me and everyone else into the living room, ready to rattle of one of her insane and aggressive speeches. "Lily and Gentleman, and France-" She began getting a look of hatred from France she continued. "I have called you all hear so that you may help me make a Very important decision... What I am going to call my new pets" She said and England glared at her.

"Naming your pets isn't an important decision" He said but froze when he received a look of pure hatred from Hero. She took two steps closer to him and smiled dangerously. "Listen, England. This is My house and as long as you're staying hear naming my pets is a Very special occasion" She said and England nodded obviously fearing for his life.

Hero backed up again smiling normally giving no other thought to what England had said. "As I was saying. We are going to name my beautiful pets so that they can be apart of my family... Any ideas?" She asked and Italy raised his hand instantly. "No Italy we can't call one of them Pasta" Hero said looking at him and he put his hand down sadly.

Hero patted his head and he instantly cheered up. Hero made everyone write down have suggestions each and put them in a hat. "Okay now I shall pull out the name that my new puppy shall be called" She said smiling and reached into the hat pulling out a folded up slip of paper. She unfolded it and read from the slip of paper. "My new puppy has been given the name..." She trailed of obviously to add dramatic affect. " Doitsu thank you Italy. My puppies name is Doitsu. Doitsu come to me~" She sang and her puppy who had up to that point been peeing on my favourite chair looked up at her and ran over to Hero.

I glared at Hero and walked towards her. "Hero that Thing was peeing on my favourite chair" I said and Hero just smiled at me. "Lily he is just making himself at home. If you don't like it then you can clean up his mess" She said smiling at me as I growled and left the room to go and get a scrubbing brush.

_Hero's P.O.V_

When Lily left I smiled and turned back to everyone else. "Okay now I shall be picking out a name for my kitty cat." I said and dug my hand into the hat picking out another piece of paper. "Okay my kittens name is..." I trailed of again from dramatic effect as I look at the piece of paper. "Подсолнечник... Vanya I don't mean to be rude but Подсолнечник is just a bit to long" I said smiling at him softly.

I dug my hand into the hat again and pulled out another name. "Okay his name is Ange. Thank you Franchie" I said and skipped away into the my bedroom where I put Doitsu and Ange's beds there. "Hear you go my little minions you can sleep nicely in your beds." I said and skipped back down stairs where everyone had started to do there own things.

Ita-Chan was sitting and listening to what France was saying to him. England was in the kitchen trying to bake scones, while Russia was knitting something and Lily was scrubbing at her chair trying to get the pee stink out. I sat down next to Russia and took out my laptop deciding to spend the rest of the day browsing the internet.

(A/N: Okay so I know this probably isn't the best but I really did try my hardest. So don't be mean).


	5. Work, Dragons and a new arrival

(A/N: Alright so the last chapter was short because I had writers block, but this time INSPIRATION has struck! So here come the newest chapter.)

_Lily's P.O.V_

I finally finished cleaning the mess Doitsu had made and looked over at Hero who was browsing, the internet smiling to herself and sometimes laughing.

I realized however that it was time for her to go to work and walked up to her slapping her on the back of her head which surprised everyone in the room. "Oh is it time for work already Lily? Okay then I'll go and get ready" She said and stood up skipping upstairs.

England walks out of the kitchen with some scones and while he was offering one to everyone, which they all refused I walked into the kitchen and my eyes widened at the mess he had made.

The walls where black and so where most of the counters, not to mention the horrible smell coming from the oven.

I walked back into the living room and grabbed England by his hair, then dragged him into the kitchen. "You Will clean that up" I said glaring at him as he started to clean the kitchen. I walked back into the living room just as Hero walked in wearing her work uniform.

Her uniform wasn't actually a uniform, she was just wearing some light blue jeans, and a black long sleeved top, so that she would be more comfortable while she worked for three hours.

_No one's P.O.V_

Hero had a job where she designed and drew logos for different companies. And after an hour of doing that she worked at a tattoo shop just drawing for people, seen as though she was in no way qualified to actually give people tattoos.

Hero had told Lily that she had taken the job because she liked drawing, but Lily knew that it was actually fun to watch people freak out before they got the tattoo done.

She smiled at Lily and waved before she picked up her bag, putting it on her shoulder then left.

England soon came out of the kitchen soon having cleaned it and France started poking fun at his cooking, making them get into a big fight.

Lily who was at that point too tired to stop them just leaned back in her chair, until she noticed them getting too close to Hero's book shelf. Now it shouldn't really be called a book shelf because it had no books on it. Instead in had lots of statues and figures that Hero had collected since she was little.

Lily jumped out of her chair to yell at them to get away from the shelf but was too late as France pushed England into the shelf and it started shaking. They were quick enough to stop the shelf from falling over, but to quick enough to keep a black dragon statue, with emeralds for eyes from falling to the ground and breaking into four pieces.

Lily froze and upon seeing her fearful demeanour so did everyone else. After three seconds Francis broke the silence by looking over at Lily and saying- "T-That… That was special wasn't it" He said flinching when Lily nodded. "Hero's mum gave her the statue for her 18th birthday just before she died. It's the most important thing she owns"

After that sentence was said France and England started panicking along with Lily. Lily picked up the pieces of the statue and turned to England and France sharply. "You two, unless you want Hero to beat you both senseless, go and get me a small table, extra strong glue, a small paint brush, and my glasses from in the bathroom!" She yelled at them and glared. They both ran of bringing her everything she would need and passed it to her.

After she had everything she asked for she put the table on the ground in front of her chair and sat down putting everything on the table. She took out her contacts throwing them away and put on her glasses that made things easier to see up close.

She grabbed the small paint brush and started to carefully glue the dragon back together. The glue dried quickly and she was soon done sighed relieved until she noticed that the fall had made one of the emeralds drop out, and she had no idea where it was.

She stood up careful so she didn't knock the dragon down and yelled at France and England while Russia looked on amused and Italy terrified. "You two one of the eyes dropped out, now look around on the carpet for a small emerald or I will kill you myself before Hero comes back!" She yelled and France and England dropped to their knees looking for it.

Soon two, nearly three hours had passed and they still haven't found the emerald, even after she had also gotten Russia, and Italy looking for it as well.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Lily stomped over to it whipping it open. "What do you want?!" She snapped at Alex who was standing there with a box. "Miss Lukas has another unit to sign for." He said. "Yeah well she's not head so I'll sign for her" She said and took the electronic signer and signed her name before dragging the box inside and slamming the door in his face.

She dragged the box to the living room and took of the manual starting to read of to wake them up.

**MATTHEW WILLIAMS is one of our kindest, most stable units, but anyone can have a bad morning! We urge you to take extreme caution when trying to reprogram or unpack him; to avoid any unfortunate injuries, we have compiled a list of ways to wake your unit up.****  
****1\. Play the Canadian anthem, or speak any dialect of French loudly by the box. He will wake happily, and after you insist that you can see him, he will be so ecstatic that you can reprogram him directly.****  
****2\. Cook French or Canadian food (poutine is a suggestion). While he eats, you can reprogram him.****  
****3\. For more modern music's. If you blare American pop music, MATTHEW WILLIAMS will shout for ALFRED F. JONES to turn down that horrible screeching (especially if the singer in question is Miley Cyrus), and he will be a bit grumpy when he gets up; you can also play Justin Bieber, to which MATTHEW WILLIAMS will apologize profusely as you reprogram him; a third pop option is to play Lady Gaga, to which MATTHEW WILLIAMS will insist that they are not dating.****  
****4\. Turn on an ice hockey game and put the volume loud enough for you to hear it down the street - which is where MATTHEW WILLIAMS' box should preferably be, to avoid any injuries caused by the box breaking open as MATTHEW WILLIAMS dashes to watch the game.****  
****5\. Start your KUMAJIRO unit up. MATTHEW WILLIAMS will get up immediately.**

Lily grabbed the Kumajiro unit and activated it. Immediately Lily grabbed the sides of the box and ripped it of its hinges. "Come help us" She said dragging Canada out of the box. "We're looking for a small emerald, help find it" She said and Matthew bent down and picked something up showing it to Lily. It was the emerald they had been looking for.

Lily stood in shock for a few seconds before grabbing the emerald and sat down in her chair again and glued the emerald into place. As soon as the glue was dry she put the dragon back on the shelf and everyone sat down just as Hero walked in. "I'm home~! Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" She asked and everyone except Canada collapsed onto whatever furniture they were on. Canada looked down at Kumajiro looked up at him. "Who are you?" "I'm Canada"

(A/N: Okay so there it is my new chapter. And if anyone is angry or upset about the who's Canada joke, its only there because as far as I can remember that's how every scene in the anime ends, when it's about Canada. So don't say anything mean just because of that it's only a onetime thing).


	6. Shopping and China

(A/N: Okay I got this idea purely of a gif I saw on tumbler, but that's a good thing because a chapter was due anyway.)

_Lily's P.O.V_

After the horrible incident of accidently breaking Hero's dragon statue and the arrival of Canada in just one day, I decided to go to bed before anything else happened.

But I apparently forgot to set my alarm and was instead awoken the next day by Hero jumping on my stomach. "HERO WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at her when I finally got my breath back.

"Lily you need to get up! It's Wednesday! That means its shopping day!" She yelled at her and Lily sighed and sluggishly climbed out of bed. "Okay Hero I'll get ready you get everyone else and meet me downstairs" I said and Hero nodded running out of the room as I walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

_Hero's P.O.V_

I ran downstairs where everyone else was already waiting for them. "Excuse me but what is shopping day exactly?" Canada asked quietly. "Well Canada shopping day is the one day of the week where me and Lily combine out money, that's not for bills and we go and buy enough food to last us a week. Usually we just split it between us so we both buy equal foods that we like" I explained just as Lily came downstairs.

"Okay Hero hears my half of the money so now count it and split it" Lily said and passed her money to me. I took the money and counted it. "Okay all together we have £134 so that means that you get £67 and I get £67" I said smiling at her and passed her the money then turned to the others. "Okay now all of you go to Lil-" I stopped when there was a knock at the door. "Oh what now?!" I yelled and walked to the door opening it and smiling when I saw Alex.

"Oh hi Alex another unit for me?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes just sign and its yours" He said and I sighed then dragged the box into my hallway. "Okay then let's see who I have today" I said and looked at the manual. "Oh it's China" I said softly then start reading the part of the manual about how to wake him up.

**Removal of your YAO WANG Unit from Packaging****  
****YAO WANG is actually a very happy and sweet person by nature, but if he is moved or woken up incorrectly he will turn violent. In order to ensure that you don't accidentally kill yourself or destroy your properties, we have provided a list of safe ways with which to awaken your unit.**

******1\. Sing the Chinese national anthem as horribly off-tune and badly pronounced as you can. Your unit will wake up and shout about your terrible pronunciation, and while this will result in a few hours' worth of lessons on Mandarin; to avoid this, you can reprogram him as soon as YAO WANG breaks out of his box.**

******2\. Play Japanese, Korean or Cantonese music near the box. To the first, he will call happily for Japan; to the second, he will yell for Korea to shut up; for the third, he will bust out of the box and search for his youngest brother. After whichever response, he will turn to you and ask where whichever of his brothers are, and you can reprogram him.**

******3\. Speak in Russian. Your unit will not respond, and you can take the lid off; he will jump you right away, so it is advised to duck as soon as you remove the lid.**

"Hmm…. Well I think I knock some Russian" I said and then yelled into the living room. "LILY BRING ME A BAT!" I yelled not knowing if China was going to try and attack me or not. Lily came in the hallway and handed me my bat and I thought about what to say.

"Привет Китай проснуться." I said and then lifted up the lid ducking as China jumped out at me, and I pointed the bat at China. "Don't move or I hit you with this" I said and China raised his hands in defence. "Alright Aru I won't" He said and I smiled at him. "My name's Hero I'll introduce you to everyone else later, now go and get in the van in front of the house. We're going shopping!" I yelled and he ran outside.

I walked back into the living room and pointed outside. "Everyone in the van with China now! We're losing day light!" I yelled at them and glared at them and they all ran out to the van leaving Lily and me inside. "Okay then let's go" I said and walked out to the van getting in the passenger seat and Lily got into the driver's seat and started driving to the super market.

When we got there I jumped out and ran over to the super market getting a trolley and climbed inside. "Lily come and push me!" I yelled and Lily gave the nations ten pounds each. "Buy whatever you want while I push Hero around" She said and walked over to me and started pushing me around the super market.

I smiled while she pushed me around and most of the nations went their separate ways except for Canada and China. While we walked around and Lily pushed me we randomly took things of the shelfs that we wanted, until I stopped Lily and stood up. "Ooh, chocolate chip cookies" I said and got them of the top shelf tossing them into the trolley. "Back it up, back it up" I said doing a little dance as Lily backed up the trolley slowly.

I ignored the strange look Canada and China gave me as we backed up still dancing until we reached the end. "Okay then onwards" I said and sat back down as Lily pushed me back forwards. "Come one Lily we need to hurry" I said and she started pushing me even faster getting the things we wanted.

A few hours later we arrived at the checkout and everyone else was waiting for us. We put everything on the checkout and started putting it in bags as the others waited. "Hurry up already will you" England said and I turned to him. "STOP RUSHING US!" I yelled and he shut up. Another three minutes later we had finished and paid then Lily pushed me back to the van and with the nations walking behind us. We unloaded the shopping trolley into the van and Lily took it back as I got into the van. When Lily came back everyone else got in and she started back to our house.

(A/N: Okay so this chapter is a bit rushed but I tried to make it as interesting as I can).


	7. The sad Hero emergency kit

(Okay so I have been at my grandma's house, while my house is being rewired and my laptop has not worked. I am only able to do this because I'm at a friend's house, and because this chapter is way overdue I'm going to write it).

_Lily's P.O.V_

To say I was annoyed was an understatement. Shopping was alright, not nearly as stressful as I thought it was, but the trip home right now was going to drive me insane.

The first couple of minutes where fine very quiet and relaxing… Then Hero got bored. And when Hero gets bored in the van on the way back home, she puts on her CD's.

Unfortunately the only music Hero has on her CD's is rock music, Taylor swift and the single call me maybe. Taylor Swift I don't mind too much but I _hate _rock music, country and call me maybe, and it just so happens that today she is listening to call me maybe.

I could feel my eye twitch as she was singing along to that annoying song. I felt the urge to break the portable CD player but knew that she would start crying if I did.

"_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way~"_ Hero sang and Italy soon started singing along with her, and even though he was a good singer just enough me even further.

And it apparently annoyed everyone else in the car as well as Russia soon reached over and grabbed the CD player and broke it using his pipe. Italy stopped singing and stayed close to France looking scared but Hero justed stared.

And suddenly as if she only just realized that the music was no longer playing, her eyes filled with tears and she started crying heavily.

Now this was something that I hated even more then the singing. Because Hero cried very rarely and whenever she did it sounded as if her heart was breaking at that moment.

I don't know how but she had the amazing power to make everyone around her feel as guilty as possible, even if they had done something wrong. Russia looked guilty and so did everyone else in the van.

I looked over at her while still trying to keep my eyes on the road. "Hero don't cry it's okay, I'll buy you another CD player and another CD, just stop crying" I said trying to sound as caring as possible which was hard with my sarcastic tone of voice.

"Da I'm sorry for breaking it Hero, I'll try and make it up to you" Russia said obviously feeling guiltier then everyone else. But Hero didn't seem to hear us as she just kept crying and eventually I just couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled over at the first electronic shop I saw and got out.

I walked inside and grabbed the first portable CD player I saw and then grabbed a call me maybe CD not even looking at the price as I paid and then grabbed them, going back to the car and put the CD in and pressed play.

As soon as it started playing Hero stopped crying and looked over at the CD player then smiled and giggled but didn't sing. I knew she was still upset but she would be alright until we got home.

As soon as we arrived home I turned off the car and got out picking up Hero when she made grabby hands up at me, and I thanked god that she was light.

I walked inside with her and the sat her down. She was still obviously upset to anyone that saw her but luckily I knew how to make her happy again, after so many years of living with her I had created 'The sad Hero emergency kit'.

I walked into the kitchen where I kept it. I opened a box that was next to the fridge. Inside there where three films, a blanket, her stuffed animal from when she was a child, and a spoon that she had bedazzled several years ago.

I grabbed the blanket and put it in the dryer for two minutes while I got some cookie dough ice cream out of the fridge. After the blanket was nice and warm, and I had everything else I walked into the living room and threw the blanket over Hero who giggled again. Then I passed her the stuffed animal, and the ice cream along with the spoon.

She smiled happily and started eating the ice cream while cuddling the blanket and stuffed animal. I then walked over to the TV and put on Maleficent.

I moved out of the way and looked over at her. Hero's eyes were locked to the screen and the spoon was hanging out from her mouth. She was happen again I knew this and was relieved, now I could finally relax and not worry about her.

I sat down in my favourite chair and sighed closing my eyes knowing that I was going to fall asleep.

(Okay DONE! The chapter that I have been meaning to do for ages! I hope it's worth the wait. If you have anything to say then please review).


End file.
